Star wars: mysteries of the force
by BenjiSPP
Summary: after the events of lumiya dark lady of the sith and jacen solo. lumiya sets her sights on a another vulnerable Skywalker. kaira Skywalker is the younger sister of Ben Skywalker. already strong and craving more knowledge and powers she sets out to accomplish this by any means.


luke Skywalker jedi grandmaster of the order walks the halls of his jedi temple on corasuant with mara jade in tow. he comtemplates the current state of affairs regarding the galaxy as a whole the GA aka the galaxtic alliance at war with the current republic and luke inwardly knows someone is influencing the war from the outside. kaira Skywalker is the younger sister to ben skywalker and is the main character in this story. the story beings right after the events regarding jacen solo and lumiya. kaira was just finishing up some training in front of her peers in lightsaber deflection without harming the opponent. in front of her the simulation droids ready to fire. being her yellow lightsaber with a crossguard to life she immediately without thought leaps in the air bringing her lightsaber in a swirling arc around her parrying all the blaster fire and redirecting it back on her opponents destroying them all immediately. miss Skywalker says the instructor master kloof I'm definitely impressed with your innate talents but you were supposed to redirect the fire harmlessly not harmfully. yes master i do apologise kaira said sweetly and meekly. this time its not enough to just apologize i've seen you since you were little and i feel like you have a will to dominant others you have more potential than anybody here including your family through generations. I'm going to be mentioning what is going on with your training to your father and mother today. kaira didn't really care its not like her father or mother were ever around anyways and if they were they always showed affection towards her big brother ben instead of her she was more likely to get reprimanded. your free to go which she happily took that liberty. even at the age of 16 her force powers were all already in the level of master and continuing to grow with each passing second she dedicated her time to learning from several masters about different aspects of the force and lightsaber combat techniques. but also turned the knowledge into her own power and strength she wasn't just satisfied with learning from the masters on a acedemic level. She applied herself to find knowledge on her own as well this has cultivated into versatile jedi. kaira was heading towards the jedi observatory in a hurry she didn't immediately want to get caught by her family. meanwhile master kloof heading to speak to the grandmastee he is worried about young Skywalker. greeting luke who had came down the steps of the jedi counsel meeting. master i have something urgent i need to speak to you about? walk with me what is it. your youngest daughter I'm concerned about her. i believe she needs a guiding hand she has a will ro dominant others. luke remains quiet. the friends she has are more like followers or tools that she only keeps around until she discards them. have you seen her do these things that you are concerned. not really but, then why do you get the impression. I'm its just a feeling master nothing i guess i overreacted she was no its nothing. kaira mediating in the air with the force swirling around her visible, nova why don't you come inside i know you're there. master nova walks into the room, its weird when you communicate like that. smiling kaira sit we have some work to accomplish. nova sat down right in front of her whike lifting his head up to look at her. i know right now i can't

get into the jedi acrhives but i want to learn more about the force i need you allow me access she pretty much purred this last part. nova says its going to be difficult to do for you I'm not sure i can do anything but i won't say i can't do it. kaira similing still all i need is access. karia suddening coming down to eye level with him grins at him. it's nice knowing you have been so useful uncle jacen is the only other person who really gets me for that i thank you. nova got up and left. kaira was walking back to her room when in the hall of ceremony she encounter jaina solo. looking up at her in cool calm but not open demeanor. hello aunty jaina. where have you been all day we,ve been looking everywhere for you. I'm sure you've have in a voice dripping in sarcasm and in a honey sweet voice. well I'm here now so lets go. she walked on without giving her a chance to ask further. look jaina said i understand that were not on the same terms. kaira turns around but it's not like i don't care about you or distruct you I'm just going through a hard time. i don't really know what to say jaina but thanks.


End file.
